


make you my soul to keep

by seothsayers



Series: turn off the light [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Hunters, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: It's like a game of cat and mouse the way Donghyuck and Renjun just keep coming back to one another.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: turn off the light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	make you my soul to keep

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the halloween fics inspired by turn off the light - this is inspired by the instrumental track [knives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gczEwKiucY&ab_channel=KimPetras) and also [death by sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-GYVApMqtg&ab_channel=KimPetras) which is where the title is from
> 
> **content warning** for a little bit of knife play

The knock on the door comes when Renjun is in the middle of washing the blood off his hands. He ignores it, watching as the blood drains down the sink.The knock comes again a few minutes later and Renjun sighs, drying off his hands.

When he opens it, Donghyuck is leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Took you long enough.” He says.

“You’re just impatient,” Renjun says, stepping aside to let Donghyuck in. 

“That I am,” Donghyuck sighs. He makes himself at home, sprawling out onto the shitty motel room bed. “Ugh, couldn’t you have asked for a better room?”

“I’m here for business not for pleasure.” Renjun says, shutting the door and sliding the chain across the lock. “If you want a cosy night’s sleep, you’re free to shack up with someone else.”

“Both you and I know that’s not what I’m here for, baby.” Donghyuck rises up onto his elbows and shoots Renjun a wink.

“Hm.” Renjun goes back to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Donghyuck asks.

“To shower,” Renjun responds. 

He shuts the door and strips out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The water pressure is terrible and it takes forever for the shower to warm up but eventually it does and Renjun stands there, letting the water wash over him. There is a distinct ache in his muscles that comes with his line of work: constantly having to fight supernatural beings in order to stay alive was a tiring job.

Renjun isn’t surprised when the bathroom door opens. He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Donghyuck’s clothes hitting the floor, the chains and metal on his belt and leather jacket clattering to the ground. When Donghyuck yanks the shower curtain back, Renjun opens his eyes and scowls, but Donghyuck just grins at him, teeth sharp and smile sinister.

“Make room for me.” Donghyuck says as he pulls the curtain shut.

Renjun steps backwards under the spray. He takes the time to study Donghyuck. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, a couple of months – not that Renjun was counting. Donghyuck’s face was slimmer and there were dark bags under his black eyes. If he were anyone else, Renjun would ask if he was doing alright, if he was getting enough sleep and eating enough, but this was Donghyuck and Renjun had established mental boundaries between them when this all started, so instead he keeps his mouth shut. 

“Swap with me.” Donghyuck says. “Pass me that shitty shampoo. I’ll do your hair.”

Something warm blossoms in Renjun’s chest but he stamps it out. “That’s very domestic of you.” He says as he squeezes past Donghyuck. There is barely enough space for one person in the shower, let alone two, so when he moves their bodies press together. Donghyuck’s touch against his bare skin is like a shock of electricity and Renjun can’t hide his shiver. He passes Donghyuck the 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner he had picked up earlier that day, ignoring Donghyuck’s smirk.

Donghyuck snorts. “Please. If you had it your way, you’d be in here for an hour and I have people to meet and places to be. I’m just speeding along the process.” 

“Whatever.” Renjun says. 

Renjun doesn’t miss the irony of the situation. He’s naked, weaponless and has his back turned to a demon who was powerful enough to tear him to shreds with his bare hands. Renjun had seen Donghyuck at work, he knew what Donghyuck was capable of. Renjun didn’t trust Donghyuck – shouldn’t – but here he was, letting him rub shampoo into his hair. 

“Who did you gut today?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Some crossroads demon that tricked a kid into making a deal.” Renjun clenches his fists at the memory of the thirteen-year-old crying for help. “Poor kid didn’t know what he was getting into.”

“They rarely do.” If Renjun didn’t know any better, he would have almost said he heard pity in Donghyuck’s voice. “Was it messy?”

“Of course.” 

Donghyuck lets out a quiet laugh. “Good.”

When Donghyuck is done with his hair, Renjun steps back under the spray of water and washes it all out. Donghyuck traces a finger over Renjun’s chest, ghosting over his left nipple and down towards his stomach. 

“Hungry?” Renjun asks.

“Always.” Donghyuck answers. 

“Come on then.”

Donghyuck dries almost instantly when he steps out the shower – there were definitely mundane perks to being a demon from the pits of hell. He lies back on the bed and watches as Renjun towels himself off, pulling a pair of black boxers from his overnight bag and slipping them on. 

“You don’t need those.” Donghyuck says, but Renjun ignores him. 

Renjun rifles through his jacket pocket until he finds his dagger, a small silver thing that Donghyuck had gifted to him a few years ago. It had belonged to some other hunter, one that had passed centuries before Renjun had even been born. “If you’re going to kill me, kill me with this.” Donghyuck had told him. Renjun had promised, but he hadn’t made good on it yet.

Its hilt was engraved with runes and words of protection and Renjun had found it had gotten him out of a close shave more than once. He wonders sometimes what the dagger’s previous owner would think about what he was about to use it for.

Renjun climbs onto the bed and straddles Donghyuck’s thighs. Donghyuck’s hard already, but it doesn’t take much – he’s an incubus after all. Renjun reaches forward and cups Donghyuck’s face, thumb brushing over his lower lip. Donghyuck is eager, opening his mouth and sucking at Renjun’s thumb. There was something about seeing Donghyuck like this, spread out and open for him that incited something warm deep in Renjun’s stomach.

Renjun pulls his thumb away and Donghyuck whines.

“Quiet.” Renjun tells him and Donghyuck pouts.

Renjun takes the dagger and holds it between them. It can be hard to tell just what is going on Donghyuck’s mind with his eyes completely black, but the unsteady breathing clues Renjun in.

Renjun traces the tip of the dagger lightly over Donghyuck’s cheeks, tracing his lips and dragging it down over his chin and neck. Donghyuck gulps, hands clenched into fists, breathing even harder, and Renjun smiles. “Good boy,” He says. Donghyuck lets out a quiet whimper. Renjun hums as he continues his path down Donghyuck’s body, pressing harder with the blade when he reaches his chest. It leaves red marks behind and Renjun is hypnotised by the way they look on Donghyuck’s honey toned skin.

“Maybe I should carve my name into your chest,” Renjun says, teasing Donghyuck by dragging the knife back and forth across his lower stomach. “What would all your demon friends think? They would kill you if they found out you spent your free time being some human’s little bitch.”

Donghyuck growls. “Do it.”

Renjun presses down with the knife until a bead of blood appears. It’s like a switch was flipped, because Donghyuck gasps and in seconds their positions are reversed. The dagger is abandoned somewhere on the bedsheets and Donghyuck is pressing their lips together in a messy, heated kiss.

Donghyuck holds Renjun tight in his grip as he kisses him hard. “What would  _ your _ human friends think?” Donghyuck pulls away from Renjun’s mouth, moving to his neck instead, biting down hard enough to break the skin. Renjun’s back arches and he grabs onto Donghyuck, holding him closer. “Your little gang of hunters would chase me to the ends of the Earth.”

Renjun doesn’t bother responding – he had lost track of how many times they’d had the same conversation. Neither of them will admit it but the reminder that what they are doing is forbidden, banished by both their sides, just makes them chase the thrill even harder.

Donghyuck leaves marks all over Renjun’s neck and down his chest. He’s possessive, but Renjun likes it. The marks are the only evidence he has of their meetings, and eventually they fade away, at least until the next time.

“What to do with you…” Donghyuck toys with the waistline of Renjun’s boxers. He hums to himself, yanking them down. “I told you there was no point in wearing these.” Donghyuck leans down and takes Renjun’s cock in his mouth without warning.

Renjun’s hips jump at the touch. Donghyuck presses down on them to keep Renjun in place and looks up at him under his lashes. If he wasn’t preoccupied with a dick in his mouth, Donghyuck would be smirking, Renjun knows it.

Renjun has made it a habit not to have sex with demons – Donghyuck is, and will always be, the only one. Even so, he knows no other demon could come close to giving him the pleasure that Donghyuck does. Renjun sometimes wonders when this all comes to an end, if he even makes it out alive, how anyone could come close to being this good.

It doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to work him close to his climax. Donghyuck sucks dick like a man possessed, swallowing down Renjun right to the base and pulling back to give sloppy kisses down his shaft, the spit dripping down his chin. When Renjun comes, he has the bedsheets gripped in one hand and Donghyuck’s hair gripped tight in the other. He tugs at it roughly when Donghyuck keeps working him, the overstimulation too much, and Donghyuck pulls off with a laugh.

Sex with Donghyuck saps all of his energy out of him. Still, in his post-orgasmic haze, Renjun doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck kisses his way up Renjun’s chest, too tender and sweet for what they are. He brings a hand up to hold Donghyuck’s face when their lips meet again, soft at first, but growing more intense as each second passes. Renjun slips his other hand between their bodies and tugs at Donghyuck’s cock until he comes, the other between their bodies, working at Donghyuck’s shaft until Donghyuck comes, biting down on Renjun’s lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The energy rolls off Donghyuck in waves. Renjun collapses back onto the sheets, still trying to steady his breathing. He feels Donghyuck’s thumb at his lip, wiping away the blood and opens his eyes just in time to see Donghyuck licking it off, looking pleased with himself. 

“Stay there.” Donghyuck says and Renjun snorts. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

Renjun closes his eyes. He’s teetering on the edge of sleep when Donghyuck’s footsteps return and there is a wet warmth on his stomach as Donghyuck cleans away the mess. He lets Donghyuck manhandle him under the covers, takes the water Donghyuck presses to his lips.

Renjun’s not coherent enough to express how much he craves this, the aftermath. How in these moments, he forgets their circumstances for a little while and imagines what things would be like if the world was normal and neither of them were out for each other’s blood. He’s almost unconscious when he feels the gentle kiss on his forehead and then door slams shut and Donghyuck is gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
